14 years older
by nocloudypooh
Summary: "Are you saying that you, my sensei 14 years my senior want to date someone like me?" Naruto asked incredulously, ramen left forgotten on the side. In which Naruto is the Hokage, and Kakashi believes in acts of services as a language of love. [fem!Naruto x Kakashi] -oneshot fluff & bonus
1. 14 years older

Some notes/disclaimers:

This is a fem!Naruto story, and probably also slightly AU-ish, because admittedly, most of my knowledge of Naruto verse from Shippuden onwards are from fanfics. The purpose of this story is merely for fluff, and because there aren't a lot of fem!Naruto x Kakashi fics out there.

 _'italics in apostrophes represent thinking'_

* * *

 **14 years older**

"Can't I use my shadow clones for this?" Naruto whined.

"No," Kakashi replied decisively.

"But there's soooo much paperwork," the newly minted Hokage pouted, prodding at the stacks of paperwork on the Hokage table.

"No buts," Kakashi snapped. "Remember that agreement your clone signed and forgot all about during your Hokage training?"

Naruto winced at the reminder. Her clone had signed off a trade agreement that was mistakenly placed in the unimportant pile, and the memory of it was lost in the dispersion of multiple paperwork-tackling clones. The result had been a very irate merchant guild when they were left uninformed of a new merchant trader in Konoha that crippled the workings of Konoha economy as long established merchants refused to trade until their anger is appeased. Needless to say, Kakashi as the then Hokage was forced into hours-long meetings with the civilian council and merchant guild until they finally finally solved the issue, while Naruto bumbled around trying to atone for her mistake.

"It was just that one time," she complained, knowing full well that it was because Kakashi had reluctantly banned her from tackling his paperwork from then on, to prevent the risk of her committing such a mistake again, which only adds to his never ending responsibility.

Kakashi eyed his successor and ex-student in front of him. taking in the slump of her shoulders and the petulant pout on her face as she gazed despairingly at the towering stacks of paperwork in front of her. He sighed. "Tell you what, I'll help you with some of these paperwork, but only if you promise me that you will go through them properly without the help of clones and without slacking off."

Naruto pondered pensively at the proposition. "Would you treat me to ramen too?" she asked hopefully.

Kakashi merely eye-smiled at her. "That'll depends on how well you behave."

In response, the new Hokage broke out into a face-splitting grin and an excited yell of, "You're the best, Kakashi-sensei! What would I ever do without you!" before tackling her piles of paperwork with gusto, the thought of free ramen being her sole motivation.

Meanwhile, Kakashi shook his head slightly with a small smile at his ex-student's antics and helped her in the piles of paper that is dubbed the bane of all Hokage's existence across the elemental countries.

...

"Neh Kakashi-sensei, why do you still help me with my paperwork?" Naruto wondered out loud one day. 6 months into her Hokage's reign, Naruto still finds Kakashi in her office everyday helping her with her paperwork or buying Ichiraku for her when she's feeling particularly unmotivated (which is almost all the time). Of course, Kakashi is also there to catch her each time she tries to slack off but that's not the point.

Kakashi didn't even look up from the scroll he was reading through before responding with a lazy drawl. "If you don't want me to help, you just have to say so, Naruto."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide and slightly panicked that Kakashi might leave her alone to her paperwork because of her stupid mouth. "It's just that you are here everyday and I just wonder if there are other places you have to be."

"I'm retired, Naruto. I have no places to be. Doing paperwork seems more useful than doing anything else and I do have the security clearance for it." A smirk on the lips and Kakashi added teasingly, "Besides I have to see my cute little genin-chan being hardworking in order to believe it."

Naruto's intended response of "You're not useless, sensei" immediately turned into a indignant outcry of "It's not my fault that I'm still a genin!" and "Stop calling me chan!" earning chuckles from Kakashi as he returned to his work at hand.

"Of course it's not your fault, Naruto-chan," Kakashi replied. "Say, isn't the Chunin exams coming up soon?"

"Yosh! I can just sign myself up for the exams then!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes shining in anticipation of finally moving beyond the genin rank.

"I'm sure you'll do well, Naruto-chan," Kakashi commented affably.

She did, much to the horror of the other chunin hopefuls and amusement of the rest of the Kages.

...

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best sensei?" Naruto said as she skipped along the roads, clutching her newly earned chunin flak vest.

"You might have mentioned once of twice. How about we enjoy the rest of the day off before we have to head back to the village to work?"

"You really are the best, Kakashi-sensei!"

...

"Going anywhere for dinner today, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto merely huffed in response to the suffix, because Kakashi-sensei would just delight if she complained vocally about it. "Nope, no plans at all tonight."

"Well then how about going for ramen together, my treat."

"Yatta! Let's go let's go!" Naruto cheered, bouncing all the way to Ichiraku with Kakashi following at a more sedate pace behind, eyes creased into his famous eye-smile.

"Ji-san!" Kakashi heard Naruto call as she ducked inside the ramen stall. "One miso ramen and one pork ramen please!" 9 months of near daily ramen eating means that Naruto has long figured out Kakashi's favourite ramen flavour.

"Neh, isn't it a little empty in here today?" Naruto asked when Teuchi served the bowls of steaming ramen to his most regular customer and her companion.

"It's Valentines' Day, Naruto," Teuchi replied mournfully. "Most people wouldn't think that taking their dates to a ramen stand is appropriate for such a day. Even Ayame is out somewhere with that boyfriend of hers."

"What? But ramen is the food of gods!" Naruto proclaimed, aghast that people would think of not bringing their dates to eat ramen, and on such a special day too! She paused. "Neh, is that what today is? I was wondering why there were so many flowers around the Hokage tower."

Beside her, Kakashi snorted bemusedly at the blond's obliviousness, though it's not like he expected otherwise from her.

Naruto's head turned suddenly towards Kakashi, her hair just a breadth away from whipping him across the face as she scowled at her former sensei. "I was busy!" she snapped. "Not like remembering it would have made things different," she added, murmuring to herself. "Itadakimasu!" she called as she break apart her chopsticks.

Kakashi, being Kakashi however, heard her perfectly well. "Well, you're here on a ramen date with me, aren't you?" Kakashi asked cheerily after his own murmur of "Itadakimasu".

Embarrassed that Kakashi heard her own mutterings, Naruto flushed before shooting Kakashi a withering glare. "It's not the same," she grumbled, and proceeded to slurp her bowl of ramen.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked in response. "I wouldn't mind."

At that, Naruto promptly choked on her mouthful of ramen, coughing desperately to get the food out from the wrong pipe of her throat. "What did you say?" she asks hoarsely, her throat still hurting from the violent coughing fits.

"I said I wouldn't mind dating you," Kakashi repeated, his eyes twinkling in merriment as he take in the red-faced girl in front of him, while Teuchi disappeared mysteriously into the back kitchen.

Naruto goggled at him, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as she tried to find something to say. "Are you saying that you, my sensei 14 years my senior, wants to date me?" she finally sputtered, ramen left forgotten on the table.

"Yes," Kakashi smiled, thoroughly enjoying how he made the loudmouth kunoichi speechless.

"But but, you don't even like me like that!"

At that, Kakashi pinned her down with a serious look. "I spend my time helping you with paperwork that nobody likes to do, and buying endless ramen for you. If I didn't like you like that, I would probably prefer to sit on a tree somewhere and do my readings."

"But guys who like girls buy flowers for girls and take them out to nice places to eat?" she asks uncertainly, displaying her innocence and ignorance in affairs of the heart.

"Would you have liked that if I did that to you?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"Um, no?" she squeaked, utterly embarrassed right then.

"Exactly," Kakashi said in a satisfied tone. "I know you better than you think, Naruto. I'm also pretty sure I ticked all the imaginary boxes you have for a guy. Afterall, I brought you here today, didn't I?"

Naruto flushed heavily, partly from how well Kakashi knows her, and partly because what he said was true. Hadn't she just thought that a while ago?

"Um, so this is a date?" she asked timidly.

"Yes. First date."

Naruto turned even redder at that, if that was possible. Scrambling for something to say, she stuttered out a "Um, how about the second?" only to promptly cover her mouth in horror as what she said caught up with her brain.

Kakashi merely broke into a grin that was noticeable even through his mask. ' _Operation date Naruto was a success_ ,' he smirk inwardly. ' _That was so worth the effort of scaring her pursuers away for the past 9 months.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Had this idea around Valentines' Day, but only got around to posting it now. My first Naruto fic, and writing because I think fem!Naruto is cute and there aren't a lot of fem!Naruto/Kakashi fic. This is pretty much a standalone one-shot over the idea that Kakashi's language of love is through acts of services (go search language of love if you don't know what I'm talking about). Hope you enjoy this little fluff, and please review to let me know what you think about it!


	2. Omake

**14 years older omake: Valentines' Day at the Hokage Tower**

The first - Izumo and Kotetsu

"I'm going to go in right now and give this to her!"

"Oh no you won't! I'm not letting you get an advantage over me! I'm going to give this to her now and you can move your sorry butt elsewhere!"

"What the heck! What kind of a teammate are you, stealing his girl from right under his nose!"

"The realistic kind. She's not even your girl. It's not like you would stand a chance anyway."

"Why you!"

"What's going on here?" a third voice interrupted.

The two arguing chunins froze, one with a raised fist and the other hand clenched around his teammate's shirt. "Rokudaime-sama!" they stuttered, eyes wide as they look up at the towering form of the former Hokage.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the frozen figures (*cough ex-minions cough*) in front of him. "It's not very appropriate for chunins to be fighting in the Hokage Tower, neh? Especially when they are supposed to be working."

Kotetsu and Izumo gulped and released each other to stand at attention. "Of course not, Rokudaime-sama, that was very unbefitting of us," Izumo apologised, trying hard not to flinch under the unyielding stare of his superior.

"So what were you arguing about?" Kakashi asked, a curious tilt in his voice.

"We were just hoping to give Hokage-sama - ow!" Kotetsu began, only to be cut off abruptly with a sharp jab of the elbow.

"What he's saying that we were just about to give Hokage-sama the paperwork she has to sign today, Rokudaime-sama," Izumo interjected quickly. "If there's nothing else, Rokudaime-sama, we'll head back to work." A short bow, and Izumo quickly dragged his best friend away from the silver-haired man.

"Izumo, Kotetsu," said man called out from behind, halting them in their steps.

"Yes, Rokudaime-sama?"

"Leave the flowers," he enunciated each word carefully, while still eye-smiling at them.

"But Kakashi-sama!" Kotetsu starts to protest, only to stop short at the dangerous glint in the grey eyes.

"Leave the flowers," he repeated, his command absolute and not to be defied.

Izumo sighed in resignation. "As you wish, Rokudaime-sama."

...

"Come in!" Naruto called from behind the oak doors. "Ah, Izumo, Kotetsu, is there something you need?"

"We're just here to deliver today's paperwork, Hokage-sama," Izumo said, a slight wavering in his voice.

"Again?" Naruto pouted. "Can't you just pretend that you haven't given them to me so I don't have to do it?" she asked, utilising her Puppy-dog-eyes jutsu to the best of her ability.

Izumo and Kotetsu visibly gulped as the air around them got heavier. "I-I'm afraid not," Izumo replied with a stutter. "If there isn't anything else, Hokage-sama, we have other things to do." Without waiting for a dismissal, both chunins high-tailed out of the office and dashed away from the scene, leaving behind a confused Hokage.

"You think he should have let off on the killing intent," Kotetsu grumbled irritably, once they were far away from the office.

Izumo didn't say anything, but Kotetsu knows he agrees anyway. ' _That was some serious KI_ ,' he shuddered.

...

The nineteenth - Team 8 

"Look at all these flowers," Kiba whistled as they entered the Hokage Tower. The Towers seemed to have been transformed today, with the burst of colours that decorated the usually dull walls, and fresh floral scent lingering in the air, causing shinobi passing through the tower to adopt more uplifting steps unconsciously. Team Eight is no different, their stance already more relaxed as they make their way through the tower.

"Where do you think they all came from?" Hinata asked, eyeing a particularly beautiful bouquet of lilacs they passed by.

"I believe these flowers are from Naruto-san's admirers. Why you ask? Because the types of flowers here all correspond to the various rumours of Naruto-san's favourite flower. Thus it is logical to conclude that they were bought for Naruto-san," Shino replied, stoic as ever.

For a moment, nobody said anything, as his teammates stare at him in varying degrees of disbelief. "You keep track of rumours like _that_ , Shino? I would have thought that you wouldn't pay attention to things like _Naruto's favourite flowers_ of all things," snorted Kiba, while Hinata smiled in exasperation at the tactlessness her teammate.

In response, Shino just pushed up his sunglasses in a trademark action. "Why not? Information is important, especially information concerning our Hokage."

"Well, it's still some very specific information you're keeping note of, Shino-kun."

Team Eight looked up to find Kakashi stalking towards them, evidently having overheard their conversation. "Kakashi-sama." They gave a short bow in greeting.

Deciding not to correct them on their use of honorifics, Kakashi looked expectantly at the Aburame on the team, his single eye sharp and piercing.

Acknowledging the prompt, Shino replied, "It's always useful to have information on hand, Kakashi-sama. Why, you ask? Because you never know when you will need it."

"Pfft," Kiba cut in. "It's just a waste of time and effort anyway. Naruto doesn't even like any of those flowers those idiots have bought."

In a blink of an eye, Kakashi glided over to beside Kiba. "Oh, and how did you know this?" he asked in an ominous tone.

Gulping at the proximity and sheer danger waves emitting from the former Hokage, Kiba can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Mentally, he seethed that his seniors still hold an edge over him, despite him having made Jounin and ANBU for years. Choosing not to comment anything on that, he responded with "It's _Naruto_ ," as if that explained everything. When Kakashi didn't look like he was satisfied in any way by the response, he threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "Oh for goodness sake, she's like the most ungirly girl around, of course she won't like any of those flowers!"

Slightly appeased, Kakashi turned his attention to the other male of the team, though he gave no outward indication that the waves of ominousness if affected him at all. There was a tense silence as both of them stared down at each other, not speaking a word. And then it abruptly disappeared when Kakashi let his shoulders relax, and eye-smiled at the team. "Well, I shan't hold you up any longer. Best be on my way now," he said cheerily, make a move pass the team.

"Kakashi-san," Hinata called out, stopping him in his tracks. "You won't happen to know why all these flowers are out here rather than in Naruto-chan's office, would you?" she asked with a knowing and disapproving glint in her eyes, despite the innocent tone of her question.

Kakashi eye-smiled and gave a shrug, completely ignoring the veiled accusation. "Mah, maybe they all got cold feet at the last minute and left all the flowers behind. I wouldn't know. Well, ja ne!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Crazy jounins," Kiba muttered under his breath, as they continued to head to their destination.

Beside him, Hinata shook her head at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, and the childishness displayed by their former Hokage.

Shino walks on with his team.

...

The thirty-seventh - Sasuke

Obsidian coal eyes glared at the single silver-grey eye, testosterone thick in the air. "Kakashi, _move_ ," Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

Unfazed, Kakashi gave a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm afraid not, Sasuke-chan. Naruto is simply too busy today to see anybody. You'll have to wait for another day when she is less busy."

Sasuke growled, both at the honorifics and at Kakashi's meddling. Taking a short breath to calm himself down, he said in a monotone, "The dobe is always busy. I'm sure she can take some time out to have lunch with her teammates." When Kakashi made no move to let him pass, he added, "even the Hokage need to eat," eyes flashing red for just a a moment, challenging the other man to say otherwise.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the implied threat from his former student, mentally cursing Obito and the stubbornness that runs in the family. "You don't have to worry about Naruto's lunch," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I would never let Naruto go hungry even with the amount of work she has to go through."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, less questioning but more mocking, and Kakashi resisted the urge to punch the look off the Uchiha's face.

A shout of outrage came from behind the oak doors, startling the two males from their glaring contest, and Sasuke took the opportunity to burst through the doors as gracefully as an Uchiha would, before Kakashi had the chance to block him again.

"Dobe, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at the blond whose head was on the table, her hands cupped around like a protective barrier.

"Teme!" she wailed. "Save me!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi admonished, breaking the evil-eye he had been giving Sasuke. "You know you have to finish all of these paperwork by today!"

"But there'e so much to dooo! I'll _never_ be able to finish them!" she wailed dramatically, a look of absolute desperation on her face.

"We can always go out for lunch if you want a break. And a spar too, if you want," Sasuke said, earning him a wide-eyed look of adoration from Naruto and an evil-glare from Kakashi that promised many _many_ nasty things.

"Awesome, teme! Let's go now!" Naruto cheered while bouncing towards the door, completely oblivious to the male tension in the room.

Behind her, Sasuke directed a self-satisfied smirk at Kakashi, before heading out after Naruto. That is, until Naruto stopped at the door, and turned back to the silver-haired man.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei, you want to join us too? It's been a long time since we had a team lunch, dattebayo! We can even call Sakura along!"

It was Kakashi's turn to direct a self-satisfied smirk at Sasuke now, once Naruto had her back turned on them again, while Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. _'How oblivious can the dobe get?'_

...

Kakashi 48 - Sasuke 0

...

The last - Kakashi, after the ramen date

"Neh sensei, what's with all the flowers around the Hokage Tower today actually?"

"Oh those? Those are just flowers I've acquired for you today, Naruto-chan."

"Really?" Her eye sparkled. "They were really really beautiful! Thank you Kakashi-sensei!"

"You're welcome, Naruto-chan."

* * *

Story notes:

(1) In case anyone missed the point of the story, Kakashi went around scaring Naruto's admirers that dared to venture into the Hokage Tower, while piling Naruto up in paperwork so that she has no choice but to stay in the office.

(2) Honorifics are an important element in this story, which I used to illustrate ranking and/or familiarity. Yet the same person would use a different honorific to address another, depending on what they wanted to convey across.

Author notes:

Surprise? I've had this idea to post a bonus shortly after posting the original one-shot, because you guys were so awesome and it makes me so happy that so many have followed and/or favourited the story (: I hope you enjoyed this, Kakashi in this story really cracked me up. I hoped I picked the right characters to feature for Kakashi to torture/interrogate, but it was kind of fun trying to write all the different characters too. Shino, in particular was a little hard, so I hope that his speech patterns are Shino-like (He's also my personal favourite part of the story, followed closely by Sasuke). I also tried to tailor the eternal Chunins to their slightly differing personality, so I hope that came through as well. This turned out to be longer than the original one-shot, but I find them to be of goldilocks length to convey what I wanted to convey.

That should be all I have for 14 years older - I'm content and satisfied to leave it as it is. Let me know what you think! Till next time.

(Update: I've been asked to write more fem!NaruKaka by a reviewer (htsukino23, you're a guest so I can't really PM you). For my readers, if you haven't checked out my other stories yet, there are two more fem!NaruKaka oneshots that I've written, called **Dressed like a girl** and **Blind date**. As for future plans, my next Naruto story will be a fem!NaruIta story, which I hope to start posting next month. I do have a plot bunny for a fem!NaruKaka story, but so far no developments yet, though I do want to write something for it, rather than have it slip away. But that won't be soon. I think. Also, a reminder to follow me as an author if you would like to receive updates for my stories (: I feel so happy when people like what I write!)


End file.
